Copilot - A FoxFalco Romance
by deertears
Summary: I wanted to develop some of Fox & Falco's personal interests/issues by having them fall in love with eachother. Takes place after StarFox Adventures and before StarFox Command, in my own twist on the canon where Lylat is currently at peace and Krystal does not join the team. Contains themes of depression and hopelessness. Hope you enjoy the first story I've published to this site!
1. Chapter 1 - Dissonance

"Hey, uh, Fox. Can I talk to you for a minute?" lightly called Falco down the living quarters hallway. A set of light-orange ears perked up, standing outside the adjacent doorway.  
"Yeah, I was about to check in to see how Peppy's doing, but I guess that can wait a few minutes. Uh, what's that in your hand?" prompted Fox as he approached Falco.  
"Oh, y'know, I've been working on some robotics kits Slips gave me. I just finished making this tracking thingy for my coat pockets to find the dang thing more easily. It's soft too, feel it." invited Falco. Fox reached his furry hand down onto Falco's palm holding the device. Fox could feel Falco's body heat emanating through his feathery hands. That warm feeling made it obvious to Fox how comfortable Falco was to talk to him. Seeing the bird's beak open to start speaking again snapped Fox out of his daydreaming.  
"Hey Foxy, you remember Katt, right?"  
"Why wouldn't I?" mumbled Fox.  
"Well, she reached out to me recently. I guess her boyfriend Kool got into some legal trouble and they had to ditch their gang. They need to rebuild a bit and the both of them want my help getting things off the ground so, they're on planet Rozsa now. And...if I showed up then I'd be gone for however long they need me." spoke a somber Falco.  
"Well, you wanna go help your old team, right?" Fox encouraged.  
"Not by myself."  
The words 'Why not?' left Fox's mouth, but they only echoed off the hallway walls. Silence gave him the unhelpful knowledge that an answer wasn't coming. "Falco, I'd love to help you and your friends but I'm-"  
"Tied up to meet with General Pepper for the next month. I know. I figured it was worth just asking." snapped Falco. Fox let the air in his lungs escape completely, crossing his arms at fate. "I'm sure I'll find someone eventually, even though Peppy's still out of commission and Slippy's on his honeymoon with Amanda. Ah well." shrugged off Falco.  
"But, Falco these are some of your earliest friends. They could really use you, and you wouldn't be alone once you guys meet up, right?"  
"...Fox, I'm just afraid I won't be able to do what they expect of me." and Falco trailed off again, this time with his gaze buried in the ground. He turned his body around and started pacing away from Fox.  
"Uh...Falco, are you doing okay?" said Fox with regret as the words left his mouth.  
"I don't know, Fox! I haven t flown the Arwing for a month now, I just don't know what's going on!" shouted a teary-eyed Falco. The commander stood patiently as Falco's outburst was replaced by soft sobbing. "I'm just sick of it. I don t know what I'm fighting for, cause it sure as hell ain't for myself." croaked Falco. He wiped his face and nervously chuckled before getting himself as he moved to lean against the hallway wall. Fox didn't let it show that he was afraid to speak next. Fox's lack of tension and posture pushed him to speak earlier than he was ready, bringing him into his commander voice.  
"Falco, maybe you just need a break from it all. Don't push yourself harder than you have to. You're stronger than this, c'mon."  
Falco scowled a bit in response, closing his eyes to look at himself. 'You have no idea what I've been trying to do all this time, dumbass.' thought Falco. Fox tried to regain Falco's attention, stepping forward and looking him in the eyes.  
"Haven't you tried talking to a professional? I think I have a few contacts who could-"  
"I've already seen Corneria's therapists, Fox. None of them 'got' me, I don't have any other options. I've tried my ass off, Fox. I don't mean to shoot you down like this but I don't know how you'd do anything different than what I'd do." stressed Falco, frustrated and indifferent to his commander. Fox had no response as his ears fell to the floor. Falco's long legs carried him out of the hallway, headed somewhere else in the Great Fox. Fox sat alone in his dorm room, that familiar silence hitting him as if a door had been slammed his in face.

Falco was nowhere to be found for the rest of the afternoon. Fox stayed put in his bedroom, hoping for Falco's return when he was feeling better. As the evening approached, Fox made his intended visit to Peppy, who was still recovering from a leg injury.

"Did he really say all that?"  
"Yeah, it was like he just snapped. I don't know how we didn't see any behaviour sooner, I don't even know where he's been for the rest of the day." worried Fox.  
"Well he couldn't have gone too far. If my age has made me notice anything about you two, Falco never grew out of eating like a young adult. That's the last thing I expect him to give up. He'll come around for dinner, I'm sure of it." noted Peppy with an earnest smile.  
"I just hope you re right about that."  
"Me too, but I guess it s nothing we can worry about right now. It's about that time anyways so, y'know, if you wouldn't mind wheeling me over, I'd much prefer it to ROB's whirring and squeaking. Drives me nuts."  
"Yeah, don t worry about it." said Fox as he gripped Peppy's wheelchair by the handles and shifted Peppy out the door. "Jeez, we really didn't optimise this ship for people with broken legs."  
"Yeah, and to think Corneria would be a little more grateful and give us somethin' for our efforts besides medical supplies. I'd love me some of those jet boots they're testin'."  
"Augh, tell me about it. I go nuts looking at their blog with all of that tech we're not allowed to try out. I guess they don"t want any of us breaking some legs in the process." Fox and Peppy both laughed at the idea. Fox was satisfied to leave the medical wing with a smile on his face, even after having to break the harsh news to Peppy. Fox took Peppy's chair by the handles and sighed confidently as they headed to the mess hall.

Amidst the soft squeaking of the wheels and Fox's footsteps, a metal clacking from the floor above them could be heard. Fox let go of the wheelchair and started to walk briskly towards the nearest stairwell before Peppy moved his hand to tug on Fox's sleeve. "Hey, he'll come around when he's ready, just give him some time. Not to mention, I'd like to make it the _whole_ way there before you go darting off, if you don t mind." snarked Peppy.  
"Oh, sorry." said Fox with his head still poised at the stairs, not moving a muscle. Fox asked himself why he couldn't relax while thinking about Falco. Peppy was right, Falco's bound to pop up sooner or later, and it's not like they directly hate eachother. Fox shook his head briefly to get his head out of that train of thought, realising he had to take some initiative to take Peppy's words to heart. Fox smiled at Peppy as he reverted the wheelchair's course: Kitchen-bound as planned.

With Peppy moved and a bowl of ramen made, Fox decided he'd take things to his room to watch some local Cornerian TV. There were plenty of series he'd been meaning to catch up with that being on-duty simply didn't allow. He set his bowl of ramen on a nearby desk before plopping himself down onto one of his bean bag chairs, nestling himself in the dark like a kid watching Saturday-morning cartoons. The sounds of tires screeching, cheesy one-liners and soup-slurping emitted from Fox's TV, escaping into the hallway. The sound brought a certain avian out from hiding to see what was the fuss was about. Blue feathers inched into the frame of Fox's open door as Falco peered inside. Falco's heart stopped to see Fox wrapped in blankets, remote in one hand and a bowl of soup in the other. Falco couldn't pay attention to Fox after that point, as his mind went racing. _'He looks so happy to be beside himself! What the hell? He's acting like he's in someone else's company!'_ internally screamed Falco. He moved away from the door frame as he tried to stealthily regain his breath. _'He s not expecting me, is he? Does he already know I'm here?'_ The bird swivelled himself around the frame to lean against the wall, much more visibly this time. He stared down the length of the room as he noticed the walls were flickering with the light of the TV, centering on Fox s face. Fox was still captivated by the TV.

Falco spoke softly, "Hey." but the tone didn't stop Fox from jumping out of his seat, startled that he didn't notice Falco any earlier. Fox straightened his back to get himself out of the slump he was sitting in while he was tucked under the blankets.  
"H-Hey Falco."  
Falco wished he had better words for a moment like this, but instead he just darted his eyes and asked, "Do you mind if I join you?"

* * *

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2 - Patience

Fox was having trouble finding his words. Falco was already headed further inside Fox's room. For Fox, "Not at all." was all he could roll off his tounge in a timely fashion. Falco's sudden confidence and determination was mystifying to Fox. _'He spent so long hiding in the Great Fox by himself, who the hell gave him the pep talk to show up like this on the same day?'_ Fox thought to himself. Falco casually dropped himself onto a nearby vibrant bean bag. A few blue feathers were caught in the wind from Falco's lazy sitting habits. Falco was relaxed as if he was sitting in his own room, but Fox couldn't let go of the tension in his stomach. He couldn't shake himself from the thought that it was his fault for making Falco spend the day alone.  
"Hey, Falco…I'm sorry for what happened earlier today."  
"It's totally fine. It's not really your fault, but it's nice to know you were worried. I'm sorry for uh, yelling at you." said Falco, sheepishly.  
"It's alright, if you're doing better now, that's what really matters to me." proclaimed Fox.  
"Aww, getting a little sentimental are we?"  
"Maybe so."  
"Hmph. In any case, I'd like to keep the yelling to our Arwing comms." Falco joked, moving away from his rare modest self.  
"Don't worry about it. I won't accept anything less than yelling while we're on-duty." returned Fox. The two sat in a comfortable silence, letting the TV take the stage for a while. As the credits rolled for the end of an episode, Falco decided to speak up again.  
"Y'know, maybe I should explain myself, I just…I feel really bad for blowing up like that and I really don't want it to happen again. We're still friends, right?"  
"Yeah, absolutely we're still friends. What were you gonna say?" asked Fox, looking Falco in his red eyes.  
"I know you're worried about me, but…it really doesn't have to be your responsibility. You don't have to try to give me all the answers." muttered Falco.  
"But…isn't that what you come to me for?" said Fox, his ears drooping a little.  
"I mean, if I knew more about what was happening with myself, maybe. I guess I just wanna be heard and don't do so well when people tell me what to do with myself."  
"Yeah, sorry. I think I was being kinda pushy earlier." replied Fox.  
"Hm. If you wanna describe yourself as pushy, sure. I know it's your _job_ and all but I can't hold it against you for trying to be positive. Don't worry about it." chuckled Falco, rubbing Fox between his ears endearingly. Falco promptly turned his own attention back to the TV, further distracting himself as he adjusted his beanbag chair underneath him to sit more comfortably.  
"Oh, really?" smirked Fox, setting his bowl of soup aside. "Maybe I need to try a little harder if I wanna be _pushy_ next time." said Fox with gusto, punching Falco in the shoulder.  
"Augh, my mistake, you're probably looking for something a little more like _this_!" retaliated Falco with his own strike. It didn't take long before the two devolved into trying to shoulder-check eachother like the old days. Fox thought he was keeping his fun within reason until he took a blow to the chest, throwing him against a nearby file cabinet and hitting the back of his head against the sheet metal.  
"Ow, jeez Falco! You keep that up and Peppy's gonna have company in the medical wing."  
"Hey, don't blame me when you're the one using all those makeshift close-quarters moves." berated Falco, turning all smug again.  
"Well, m-maybe we should do something a little less painful. You're starting to make me like virtual fighting more than the real thing." said Fox, still wincing and holding the back of his head.  
"Oh god, I didn't even realise how fired up I got. You gonna be okay?" panicked Falco.  
"Ngh, I think after a few rounds of Smash I'll start to ignore how my head feels. I'll be fine." rushed Fox, leaving his seat to set the game up.  
"Alright, if you say so."

Neither said a word until the game started proper. Fox couldn't focus on the first round. Painful silences and awkward moments like these were not part of his plan to reconnect with Falco. The two could still have a relationship outside of Team StarFox, right? Fox's train of thought was broken as the results screen for round 1 popped up.  
"Alright Fox, I know you're not trying. That was just a warmup, really give me everything you've got." cheered Falco. Fox's thoughts were replaced by Falco's smile and the confident sound of the bird he knew. Fox made a short meditative breath and returned his focus to the game.  
"You're right, that _was_ just a warmup." echoed Fox, smiling once again. _'Maybe things aren't going to go as well as planned, this is just the slow beginning of something bigger'_ thought Fox. He put that thought aside for peace of mind and could focus again. From there-on out, it took hardly any time for the boys to start laughing their asses off from pulling off risky combos and accidentally self-destructing. They went head-to-head for a good hour, leaving their controllers unattended only when their eyes got sore.

"Hey Fox."  
"Hey."  
"Thanks for keeping me around. This was nice."  
"Yeah."  
"I like what we did today instead of being this 'ticking time bomb' of a bird and-"  
"Falco, it's perfectly fine. I can work on telling you what to do less often, and we can work around it. I'll be here for you." reassured Fox.  
Falco closed his eyes and shyly kept his beak pointed away from Fox. "Thanks, it's good to hear you say that." resounded Falco. "I think starting tomorrow, I'm gonna start cracking down on what I need to do with myself next…and I guess that starts with figuring out how to fly again."  
"Yeah, totally! I could even tag along and see how you're doing." chimed Fox.  
"Y-yeah, that'd be perfect. I was actually just about to ask that. I'm probably gonna need your help getting me up to speed again." admitted Falco. Fox nodded gently in response.  
"Unfortunately I wouldn't be able to oversee your flights all the time, General Pepper needs me on the daily, but I'm sure he'd let me shift my schedule an hour or two whenever you call on me. This long-term planning stuff is never as urgent as he makes it out to be."

"Yeah, it'd just be really good to fly with you again." hastily answered Falco. Fox's gaze incidentally landed right on Falco as his beak came to a close, staring back at Fox's eyes. Fox felt some blood rush to his face and made the excuse to himself that the TV volume should come down. Fox looked away and started to get up, but gave himself the chance to stop and consider what had just happened.

Did he like hearing words like these from Falco? Did he like Falco staring at him? Why did it remind him of the first time he was introduced to Falco?

Fox hummed a brief note to interject himself. Fox looked around and couldn't find the remote, probably hidden in the slew of blankets and bags underneath Falco. Fox didn't want to inconvenience Falco again and let the blood flow back to his furry legs. Stumbling, Fox started to reach for the buttons of the TV. Working with technology of last generation in a bedroom of the current generation was always a pain. Fox initially looked back to ask Falco to find the remote, but couldn't help but notice Falco looking back at him contently. Fox couldn't help but feel like something else was happening. _'Maybe this is what it looks like when he's relaxed and doing well, but I'm too curious to not ask...'_  
"Y'know Falco," started Fox, "I don't think I _need_ an explanation, but I find it kind of strange how eager you seem to fly all of a sudden. I haven't seen you this confident without being full of yourself in a really long time."  
"Yeah…" replied Falco, as the quieter menu music continued to fill the bedroom. Falco tucked his shoulders towards his body as he propped himself against the room's walls. Falco reached under his seat for the remote to turn down the TV and promptly asked, "Fox…would you mind if I just…tell you what I'm feeling, exactly?" sincerely asked Falco.  
"Yeah, totally. If you want me to listen I'm down."  
"Cause I-…oh, god. It's already midnight, don't you have to meet Pepper in the morning?" worried Falco.  
"Eh, I can nap my way between the meetings. I'm not gonna get much time outside of that building for the first few days, lay it on me." encouraged Fox.  
"…I dunno, maybe it's not what you should hear before your first day." sighed Falco.  
"Falco, it's alright with me. You're worth whatever it takes to get you back on your feet." said Fox with a smile. Falco closed his eyes.  
"...Could you hold my head while you listen?"  
"…Uh, w-what?" asked Fox, nervous, pleasant in disbelief.  
"Just...I think I might open up easier that way. I've always wanted to lie down beside someone else for a while, y'know?"  
"...Yeah, I think I can do that."

* * *

Getting there. More on the way.


	3. Chapter 3 - Kindling

Falco neatly sat himself down perpendicular to Fox, prompting Fox to lean back against the wall and expose his lap. It was almost like a therapy session between the two, as Falco laid facing upwards using Fox's thighs as a pillow. Falco folded his arms together and seemed a little bothered until Fox begun stroking Falco's headfeathers. _'You self-indulgent bastard, you.'_ thought Fox, who was more than familiar with platonic affection at this point. Falco made a proper sigh.  
"This doesn't seem right." muttered Falco.  
"What doesn't?"  
"You shouldn't be the one listening to my problems, you're my friend."  
"Yeah, but I mean, I'm here, I've been having a nice time. I wanna make sure you doing okay Falco, just...let it out."  
"Yeah." sighed Falco. "Let it out." He paused, staring at the flickering stucco ceiling. He begun his story with his eyes closed. "You remember when we visited Titania and you guys got to meet Katt?"  
"Mhm."  
"Seeing her again made me miss being with someone. I'm just…I'm glad she's learned a thing or two since I broke up with her. I could never shake the thought that her love interests kept taking advantage of her and...I kept feeling worried that I used to be one of those guys. I'm glad we all visited Titania when we did, cause back when I used to rag on about how she needed to stop letting boys get in the way of what she can do...a few months ago I realised I was part of the problem if I kept telling her how I want her to live. That wasn't really my business, y'know."  
"Yeah, sure."  
"I just didn't wanna stick around to talk it out with her and hoped she'd just forgotten that worst of me by now. I think we're on good terms now but it was just hard to feel good around her. That's why I took my solo flight, by the way."  
"Wait, that's why you went on the solo flight? Did you tell Katt any of this?" Fox accused. Falco simply shook his head. Fox nervously spoke again, "Are you gonna tell her eventually?"  
"...Maybe if we were both trapped in some moldy prison cell for a few years then I'd consider it." scoffed Falco. Fox's face lit up again as he ran his fingertips through a few of Falco's head feathers. Falco let air run through the nostrils on his beak. "You know Fox, you're really good at this. I don't know how you make talking so easy." noted Falco, his eyes wide and reflecting the light of the TV. Fox laughed to himself.  
"It's what I already do as your guys' commander, I'm your guys' secret incidental therapist. The next hour will cost you 200 credits." said a deadpan Fox, being as smug as he would allow himself.  
"W-wh, seriously!?" Falco blurted, springing himself upwards to sit up straight. Fox got lost in his own cute laughter from witnessing Falco's reaction.  
"No, of course not! That'd be too cruel of me. I'd never make my friends pay money to hang out with me." reassured Fox.  
"...Y-yeah, was just humouring you, nerd." muttered Falco out the side of his beak, still faced away in embarrassment.

"Y'know, I don't think you ever told me what you did on your little solo excursion, Falco." prodded Fox. Falco sat still, thinking to himself if he'd find the courage he needed to tell the end of the story.

"Are you...sure you won't laugh? Think I'm weird?" Fox just smiled and made eye contact with Falco. A fire in Falco's heart was stoked. "So...before you guys even talked to Shears, I was already thinking of jumping ship. I left when I felt I finished what was asked of me."  
"And did you at least find some peace and quiet without having to think about relationships while you were on your own?"  
"Oh my god, no. Not at all. It was actually really horrible." snorted Falco, laughing nervously over his new-surfaced memories. Fox hesitantly joined Falco, trying to sympathise with him. "Yeah, sometimes these big 'self-searching' things just don't work out, and there's really only way to learn how things are gonna go. I learned a lot about what to do with myself in case StarFox goes under but the whole time I just…I wish I had someone to fly with. I was getting sick of flying by myself, and I didn't realise how much I liked being with all you guys until I left." admitted Falco. Fox felt his heart warm up as a smile broke out. Fox felt a wave of patience and empathy for Falco. Fox didn't mind the long stretches of silence that passed between these moments, knowing Falco was at least comfortable. Falco avoided looking at Fox to stay focused as his voice got a little shaky. "I guess…I was just really lonely for the months I was out. I came back when I felt ready but…I'll be honest, I hated seeing that Krystal gal on the ship."  
"O-Oh, yeah. That must've thrown you off."  
"Mhm. You two made out a _lot_."  
"…Maybe that…was the case back then, but you know we didn't stay together, right?"  
"I figured just as well, you went a whole month without mentioning her. I figured by the way you two had hit it off, you'd brag about being together a little more." Fox hid his face with his hands in embarrassment. Despite finding himself with more faster-paced partners, he was horrible at keeping his composure while talking about them.  
"There...might be some truth to that, b-but we couldn't have her on the team. Pepper found her telepathy and translation skills super useful for the current conflict down in Fichina, they need more people with telepathy it seems. Krystal and I kind of agreed that the security of that place wouldn't do so well for the uh...type of relationship we were hoping for. She doesn't get much hours outside that building." said Fox in a somber, shaky tone. Falco crossed his arms again. Fox shook his head free of his unfortunate memories. "I think she would've made a great member of the team otherwise. Is there...some other reason didn't you like her?" accused Fox. Falco gave a long pause and closed his eyes.

"…I didn't like Krystal cause she made me realise how much I missed you."

"…Me? What do y-"  
"Let me finish. I kept thinking about being with you again the whole time I was away...and didn't want to look like more of an idiot by returning so soon." lamented Falco, speaking clearly if only for a few moments. He felt a tear in the corner of his eye and lifted his feathers across his face to hide his face. "A-And when I came back I didn't think I'd ever have the courage to tell you any of that. I'm so bad at this cause it took the whole day and an emergency call with Katt to kick my ass into telling you how much I need you." cried Falco, pulling his own arms close to his body.  
"Falco..." empathised Fox, feeling flustered from what he was hearing. "You...called Katt? Even after she was making you feel weird all this time?"  
"You could say it was a desperation move. After I left your room I was…kinda worried sick that you saw me as some unstable idiot who shouldn't be on the team anymore...so I called Katt for advice." bumbled Falco, holding himself together with his feathery hands.  
"Falco...don't ever worry about what I think of you. I've spent more than enough time with you to know who I can count on. I'm sorry it came to this if I was the one causing you so much grief."  
"I-It's not your fault...but I think I've given the bad things enough of the spotlight."  
"Heh, alright. I'm glad to know that we're cool with eachother. I'm happy to spend my time with you." beamed Fox. Falco's tears seemed to be wiped away just from hearing those words from Fox. Falco hummed a note pleasantly.

"...Hey Falco."  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you need a hug or anything?"  
"Yeah probably." admitted a reluctant Falco. The bird sat up for an awkward side-hug, still seated perpendicular to Fox who was leaning against the wall. They shuffled around but were a little too drained to put in more effort. The two collapsed on their backs to be in roughly the same spots as they were before. Falco spoke up as he stared at the ceiling, "I'd like to apologise for earlier today Fox. This was nice and I really don't know how you turned things around so quickly."  
"Heh...no problem."  
"I mean, I'm comfortable with you. I just didn't want to ruin the future chance to fly with you again just I was hoping...we could get to know eachother a bit better...I just wanted to get you to like me the same way that I like you." admitted Falco. Fox's ears drooped in response to his heart stopping.  
"F-Falco?"  
"I've liked you for a really long time. You're just so confident and cute and it's a wonder I have any idea what to do around you. I've had feelings for you so...I was worried you at least still saw me as a friend...outside of StarFox." spoke a hesitant Falco. Fox was flushed from sentiment. all that Falco had gone through just to win his heart. No more skirting around the point. Fox spoke, his voice warm and soft.  
"Hey, I like you too. I always thought I was too nerdy for you when we first got working together, but...I'm happy to make this work. I always thought we'd make pretty good soulmates." chuckled Fox. "I wanna be with you, Falco."

"Oh Fox, you asshole." Falco spat out as he covered his face with his feathers again. "I avoided it earlier but now you've made me tear up for real!" cried Falco as his sight was lost to his tears. His relieved crying came in the form of grunts and chuckles from his beak held shut. It took him a while to realise how isolated him and Fox were and allowed himself a guffaw and whimper out of the side of his beak. Fox laid his hand down behind Falco's head, and Falco responded by pushing his head into Fox's vacant hand, but that wasn't enough for him. Falco got up and threw his arms around Fox, pulling him closer, where he was needed. "I like you a lot, Fox." mumbled Falco, annoyed and flustered. "I-I really don't wanna be alone like I was again."

Fox smiled, "Why don't we make it official then? We're partners now, right?" he cheered.

"Yeah. Partners." said Falco as he pulled away himself from Fox to offer his open hand. Fox's orange fingers were soon met with blue feathers intertwining them.

A good hour had passed. The two were happily cozy in eachothers' arms, sitting sideways across the pile of blankets and beanbag chairs. Neither were truly asleep, but the pleasant stillness of the two made the experience not much different from slumber.

"Falco, uh…"  
"Yeah?" sweetly asked Falco.  
"…I think I'm going to have to leave soon."  
"Really? But...we were just getting started…"  
"I know, I really hate this too. I'm almost wondering what it would take to get Pepper to hold off his meetings."  
"Well, those are important. We both know good things can't last forever."  
"Yeah, well...how about I try to make it back to the ship by the end of the day? I'll get to unwind from political stuff and…we can spend more time together."  
"Sounds like a plan." beamed a confident Falco. He was already excited at the thought of reuniting with Fox after his long day with Pepper.  
"I mean, I still have half an hour to go, but I didn't want to leave you without letting you know first." worried Fox.  
"Hey, it's no big deal. Still, I like where you're putting your priorities right now." joked Falco.  
"Hmph. Looks like someone's a needy bird."

* * *

Author's note:

Oh man this took forever to stay on top of. Sorry for the wait. There's still more coming but at least now you all got some of what you came for. ;)


End file.
